Final Fantasy: A New Ray of Light
NOTE: UNDER DEVELOPMENT STAGE. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS. Final Fantasy: A New Ray of Light is a role-playing video game developed and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Xbox 360, and is later released as a PC game for Microsoft Windows. It is also a spin-off to the Final Fantasy series, included with previous elements such as summoned monsters, airships, chocobos, Cid, and Light. The game takes place in the world of Budreriel, wich is also know as the World of Shadows because of the people's evil deeds and thoughtless acts. The Empire of Londinia, Phaeron, is causing the world wars and the source of the evil deeds and thoughtless acts of people. His daughter, Velorina, along with former General Cid Heathcliffe, had rebelled against him. A month later, a boy named Soran found Princess Velorina wandering around the woods, seeking for help while trying to find Cid. Soran understands the princess's reasons for rebelling against her own father, and then he helps her. Throughout the game, like the previous games, more characters will join the party because of many reasons, and like in some Final Fantasy games, classes stay permanent and cannot be changed. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Final Fantasy XIII in a way. The player directly controls the on-screen character through a third-person perspective to interact with people, objects, and enemies throughout the game. The player can also turn the camera around the characters, which allows for a 360° view of the surroundings. The battle system is also similar to XIII's, together with the Active Time Battle (ATB) system first featured in Final Fantasy IV. With the ATB system, the player selects an action from the menus, such as Attack, Magic, and Item. But unlike in XIII, though, you can control any of the characters in your party. The party members also have another bar which fills up slowly, called the "Rage Meter". It has three stages: Normal, Rage and MAX. If it's in Rage mode, the stats of all the party members increase little by little. The Rage Meter, if it's in MAX stage, allows you to summon creatures called Eidolons. Like in some games, you fight off summon creatures before getting them. There are no playable summoners in this game, so anyone in the player's party can summon. Synopsis Setting Characters Playable characters *'Velorina Crysaler' (ベローリーナ くり せーら, Berōrīna Kurisera - The princess of Londinia who rebels against her father, the Emperor. After she is found by Soran, she asks for his help to stop her father from being the source of the world wars. In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, it was stated that her height is 163 cm, but in the PS4 and Microsoft Windows versions it was stated that her height is 159 cm. Velorina is voiced by Mai Nakahara. *'Soran' (ソラン, Soran) - An Ax Battler from the village of Fernpike. After he found the rebellious princess Velorina, who wishes to free the whole world fom her evil father, the Emperor of Londinia Phaeron, he agreed to accompany her through her journey. In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, it was stated that his height is 169 cm, but in the PS4 and Microsoft Windows versions it was stated that his height is 166 cm. Soran is voiced by Katsuya Fujiwara. *'Oana' (オアナ, Oana) - A girl lost in the woods who is found by Soran and Velorina. After explaining to them that she wants to avenge her parents by killing Phaeron, she joins up the party. In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, it was stated that her height is 163 cm, but in the PS4 and Microsoft Windows versions it was stated that her height is 160 cm. Oana is voiced by Akemi Sato. *'Asema' (アセマ, Asema) - Head of a Black Mage group and Henrietta's rival. If the player kills him, he reveals to you that he is actually Henrietta's brother, which explains why Henrietta will avenge his death despite their sibling rivalry. If Henrietta is killed by the player, Asema joins the party afterwards. In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, it was stated that his height is 171 cm, but in the PS4 and Microsoft Windows versions it was stated that his height is 167 cm. Asema is voiced by Hidehiko Kaneko. *'Henrietta' (ヘンリエッタ, Henrietta) - Head of a White Mage group and Asema's rival. If the player kills her, she reveals to you that she is actually Asema's sister, which explains why Asema will avenge her if she dies despite their sibling rivalry. If the player kills Asema, Henriettads. will joing the party afterwards.In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, it was stated that her height is 166 cm, but in the PS4 and Microsoft Windows versions it was stated that her height is 163 cm. Henrietta is voiced by Yui Sakakibara. *'Davorin' (ダボーリン, Dabōrin) - Captain and sole survivor of the Imperial Army’s Knight Forces. After realizing that he is being tricked by Phaeron himself, he explains his reason to Velorina before he joins her rebel army. In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, it was stated that his height is 179 cm, but in the PS4 and Microsoft Windows versions it was stated that his height is 170 cm. Davorin is voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi. *'Cid Heathcliffe' (シド ヒースクリフ, Shido Hīsukurifu) - Former General of the Imperial Army who rebelled with the princess. It was revealed that he was once a normal swordsman, but since Phaeron needed more troops for the Imperial Army, he asked Cid to join him. But when he refused, Phaeron held his wife, Sofia Heathcliffe, prisoner, making Cid join the army for the sake of freeing Sofia. He stands at 175 cm and is voiced by Satoshi Koizumi. *'Angelika' (アンジェリカ, Anjerika) – A lone assassin wandering around forests and woods. Stands at 160 cm according PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, and 157 cm according to the PS4 and Microsoft Windows versions. Angelika is voiced by Rie Kugimiya. *'Draven' (ドレーベン, Dorēben '') – A hunter who stalks for prey. Stands at 175 cm according PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, and 170 cm according to the PS4 and Microsoft Windows versions. Draven is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa. *'Phaidra''' (ファイドラ, Faidora) – A maid who works for a rich family, but don't underestimate her maid power. Stands at 165 cm according PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, and 163 cm according to the PS4 and Microsoft Windows versions. Phaidra is voiced by Ai Nonaka. Plot Category:Fan Games